Lily est une princesse
by Hinatata
Summary: Lily est une princesse. Mais pas n'importe quelle princesse, non. Lily est la princesse de Tonton Charlie.


Voici mon tout premier OS sur un couple qu'on ne voit pas souvent... Mais pas au sens où on pourrait l'entendre !

**Crédits :** l'univers sur lequel je me base appartient entièrement à J.K. Rowling. Seule Mélinda est mon personnage.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Lilly est une princesse**

Les deux gamins se précipitèrent vers la silhouette trapue, sombre sous le soleil, qui se profilait au loin. Le sourire de leur oncle s'élargissait à mesure qu'ils approchaient, et il éclata d'un grand rire lorsqu'il se jetèrent dans ses bras ; de multiples petites rides apparurent au coin de sa bouche et de ses yeux, tandis qu'il entourait ses neveux de ses bras musculeux et couverts de cicatrices. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de James et Albus, respectivement roux et châtains aux reflets cuivrés, puis releva la tête.  
Il posa son regard sur les trois silhouettes qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Elles formaient un M masjucule, deux grandes encadrant une beaucoup plus petite. Lily avançait sagement, tenant la main de ses parents, les yeux un peu plissés en raison du soleil qui l'éblouissait. Arrivés devant Charlie, Ginny lui sourit intensément puis le serra dans ses bras, ou plutôt, dans son bras, puisque l'autre tenait toujours la main de Lily. Harry se contenta d'une poignée de main franche avec des yeux sereins, puis l'oncle s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa nièce.

« Ca va, Lily ? »

La fillette hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Tu me fais un bisou ? » demanda Charlie, en désignant sa joue gauche.

Elle le fixa quelques secondes, puis dit, en laissant trainer la dernière syllabe : « Pourquoi ? »  
Son oncle sourit, se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front.

•••

Les Potter passaient du bon temps chez Charlie. Il habitait dans une maison tranquille, située dans un endroit retiré. Les espaces étaient grands et les enfants les mettaient à profit pour inventer toutes sortes d'histoires de moldus, de sorciers, de grands mages noirs, de potions qui explosent… De dragons.

« Lily veut voir les dragons de Tonton Charlie. » dit un jour la petite rousse.

Charlie la regarda, étonné, puis se tourna vers ses parents. Ginny soupira.

« Oui, elle parle toujours d'elle à la troisième personne, et des autres aussi, quand elle s'adresse à eux… »

Charlie resta interloqué un instant, n'ayant auparavant guère eu l'occasion d'entendre parler sa nièce, puis un rire s'échappa de sa gorge.

« Sacrée Lily ! En tout cas…Tu ne peux pas voir les dragons, Lily. Ils sont très dangereux, il faut être plus grand pour cela. »

Lily plongea son regard déçu dans sa soupe.

A la fin du repas, ils débarrassèrent la table et les enfants montèrent se coucher. Les adultes discutèrent jusqu'à une certaine heure, puis décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux aussi de trouver le sommeil. Charlie souhaita bonne nuit à sa sœur et son mari, mais, au lieu de monter immédiatement, sortit dans le jardin pour contempler les étoiles. Cela lui arrivait, de temps en temps. Il les regardait arriver, au fur et à mesure, et souvent il regrettait de ne jamais avoir prêté attention en cours d'astronomie.  
Il regardait le ciel depuis un petit moment, allongé sur le sol, quand il entendit un froissement dans l'herbe du soir. Tordant sa nuque vers l'arrière, il aperçut Lily qui s'avançait vers lui.

« Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il.  
« Lily avait envie de boire, et elle a vu Tonton Charlie… Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait, Tonton Charlie ? » interrogea-t-elle à son tour.  
« Il regarde les étoiles. »

La petite fille s'allongea à côté de lui.

« C'est joli… » Murmura Lily. « Est-ce que Lily peut les toucher ?  
- Ha ça… Non, tu ne peux pas, Lily.  
- C'est pour les grands, ça aussi ? »

Charlie resta silencieux quelques secondes.

« Non… Les étoiles, ce n'est pour personne, Lily. »

La fillette soupira. Elle s'allongea et, comme son oncle, mit ses mains sous sa tête pour contempler les astres brillants de la voie lactée. Elle bailla.

« Lily… Au dodo !  
- Non !  
- Pas de discussion !  
- Lily veut rester avec Tonton Charlie.  
- On pourra discuter demain. »

Lily ne l'écoutait pas.

« Lily est amoureuse de Tonton Charlie. »

Son oncle ouvrit de grands yeux. Puis il éclata de rire.

« Sacrée Lily ! Ce n'est pas possible !  
- Pourquoi ? » demanda la fillette, agacée que tout lui soit ainsi refusé.  
« Parce que… Eh bien parce que je suis ton oncle. Tu es trop jeune, Lily.  
- Non, Lily est pas trop jeune ! »

Charlie la regarda un instant, puis tourna à nouveau ses yeux vers les étoiles.

« Tu ne peux pas être ma femme ou mon amoureuse Lily… Alors que dirais-tu d'être ma princesse ?  
- La princesse de Tonton Charlie ? C'est mieux qu'être son amoureuse ?  
- Beaucoup mieux.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que le lien qui nous unit... » Il pointa son cœur du doigt, puis cela de la fillette. « … Ne peut pas se briser. »

Lily contemplait Tonton Charlie.

« Lily est la princesse de Tonton Charlie », souffla-t-elle aux étoiles.

•••

Les Potter devaient passer deux petites semaines chez Charlie Weasley. Ce jour-là, il était prévu de visiter la ville proche ; aucun ne connaissait la Roumanie, c'eût été l'occasion. Malheureusement, le ciel semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Dès le matin, des nuages gris se profilaient au loin ; vers midi, ils s'amoncelaient au-dessus de leurs têtes d'un air menaçant. La chaleur étouffante qui régnait sur le petit hameau laissait présager une averse prochaine, si ce ne fut un véritable déluge. Prudente, la petite famille préféra rester à la maison.  
Les enfants poussaient de grands cris en se tuant à coup de baguettes magiques invisibles, lorsqu'un grondement se fit entendre. Il était dix-neuf heures, ils auraient pu aller en ville, finalement. Pour le moment cependant, seul comptait pour la mère inquiète de ramener ses petits à l'intérieur. Lily regardait les nuages noirs derrière les fenêtres de la maison. Lorsqu'un premier grondement s'était fait entendre, alors qu'elle jouait dehors en compagnie de ses frères, elle avait crié en courant et se bouchant les oreilles.  
A présent, fascinée, elle contemplait.

« Lily, viens manger, dernière fois ! »

Il y eut un flash éblouissant. La jeune fille s'éloigna de la fenêtre pour passer à table. Après le dîner, elle voulut se coucher immédiatement. Elle se sentait mieux protégée dans son lit. Sa mère la changea, lui lut une histoire et lui fit un bisou avant d'éteindre la lumière. Au dehors, l'orage grondait toujours. Lily restait pelotonnée sous ses draps, bien qu'elle eût du mal à respirer à cause de la chaleur. Ses deux frères la rejoignirent bientôt. Ils se chamaillèrent un peu, répétant le quotidien qu'elle connaissait si bien, puis se couchèrent à leur tour.

La pluie tapait contre les carreaux comme autant de dagues lancées pour les transpercer. Lily entendait ses gouttes meurtrières qui tentaient de l'atteindre ; elle ne voulait pas les voir. Soudain, un grondement plus fort que les autres se fit entendre. La fillette commença alors à sangloter, doucement, avec des petits bruits d'animal blessé. Nouveau grondement. Les joues humides, Lily passa la tête avec hésitation en dehors de ses draps. Les volets n'étaient pas fermés. Elle repoussa le tissu qui la recouvrait d'un coup, sauta de son lit et sortit de la chambre en trottinant sur la pointe des pieds.  
Le couloir était sombre, Lily cherchait la porte du fond. Elle tourna la poignée, entrouvrit le battant, puis resta figée quelques instants. Enfin, elle ferma la porte et s'approcha du lit. Elle tira sur sa manche.

« Tonton Charlie… Tonton Charlie… » Répétait-elle entre deux sanglots.

Son oncle grogna, ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Lorsqu'il la vit, à travers ses yeux endormis, il se redressa instantanément.

« Lily ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Lily a peur… » Gémit-elle.

Avec un soupir, il releva son drap.

« Viens-là. »

Elle grimpa et se blottit dans ses bras. Les volets de cette chambre n'étaient pas fermés non plus. La pluie la harcelait encore, contre les carreaux de la fenêtre. Nouveau grondement, à en faire frémir le plus grand des dragons.

« J'ai peur…  
- Ne t'inquiète pas… » Chuchota son oncle en caressant ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, Lily s'apaisant peu à peu.

« Tu m'aimes, Tonton ?  
- Oui, je t'aime. Comme un oncle.  
- Et moi… » sembla-t-elle réfléchir. « Comme une princesse. »

•••

Le lendemain, le ciel semblait avoir retrouvé son humeur clémente des premiers jours.

« Lily est contente qu'il y ait plus d'orage, » dit la fillette à son papa.  
« C'est effrayant ? » fit Harry.  
« Le ciel, il est très en colère. Il fait peur quand il est en colère. Papa aussi il fait peur quand il est en colère. »

Harry lui caressa les cheveux.

« Tu as peur de papa ?  
- Non. »

On toqua à la porte à ce moment-là. Charlie, installé dans le canapé à lire le journal, se leva pour ouvrir. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années environ se tenait sur le seuil.

« Charlie ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Les dragons sont absolument dé-chaî-nés. C'est même un euphémisme quand je pense à Arristème et Roberta. Il faut que tu viennes. Je suis désolée de te déranger… »

Charlie semblait habitué à ce genre de situations.

« Je vais chercher mes affaires en haut, je reviens, Mélinda. »

La jeune femme acquiesça et décida de l'attendre dehors. Lily la suivit.

« Mélinda est l'amoureuse de Tonton Charlie ? »

La jeune femme la regarda, gênée.

« Ho non, pas du tout ! Juste une collègue de travail. »

Mais Lily n'écoutait pas.

« Lily est la princesse de Tonton Charlie. Et Tonton Charlie, il a dit que c'était _beaucoup mieux_ qu'être sa femme. »

Un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage et, satisfaite, elle s'éloigna en sautillant vers ses deux frères qui s'amusaient un peu plus loin – à celui qui crierait et taperait le plus fort, visiblement.

* * *

J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Charlie et j'ai eu envie de l'exploiter dans autre chose qu'une romance, ce qu'on voit le plus souvent lorsqu'il est au premier plan... Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, une review me fera très plaisir ;)


End file.
